Sentimientos que atraviesan el tiempo
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Resubido y corregido: La perla esta completa solo falta pedir aquel deseo que tanto anhele tu corazon, que hará inuyasha: convertirse en un youkai y olvidar sus sentimientos humanos o quedarse a lado de la mujer que lo ama pese a todas las cosas...


_Temo decirles aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic que tuve que terminarlo de una vez, que ya no habrá continuación y espero que las nuevas mejoras (según, yo) les agraden…nos vemos._

**INU X KAG**

_"En el instante en que te he vuelto a ver, el corazón se me ilumina por ti, mi amor me ahoga, me causa pena cierro los ojos y siento la soledad"_

"**SENTIMIENTOS QUE ATRAVIEZAN EL TIEMPO"**

"**ENTRA EN MI VIDA"**

Es de día y Kagome se encuentra en su cuarto estudiando y a su lado esta una hermosa perla que esta brillando intensamente...

Kagome observaba la perla y pensaba "Me alegra que por fin hayamos podido vencer a Naraku y que Kikyo aya logrado descansar en paz, pero…"

**-¿Otra vez viendo la perla kagome?**

Cuando voltea ve a un joven de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos color ámbar.

**-Inuyasha, ¿que haces aquí?**

-**Vine a verte, ¿te encuentras bien? te veo** – mirándola fijamente - **algo triste.**

-**Como crees es solo que** – dudando entre decirle o no

**-Que cosa.**

**-Cuando utilices la perla de Shikon no nos volveremos a ver.**

**-Kagome, yo**

**-Ya solo faltan dos días para que sea luna llena y te conviertas en un youkai completo.**

**-Kagome, eso no significa que tu ni yo...**

**-tal vez.**

Ambos se miran fijamente, kagome solo siente que el amor de su vida se le escapa de las manos, mientras que el estaba confundido por los sentimientos que estaban despertando en el por kagome...

**-Bueno tengo que irme.**

**-Si…adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

Una lagrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla, kagome sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero solo podía tratar de olvidarlo, para ya sufrir por el.

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Inuyasha ya no sabia que hacer, su corazón se encontraba dentro de un mar de confusión, no sabia que camino debía tomar.

**-Inuyasha.**

**-Miroku, ¿que haces aquí?**

**-Inuyasha baja, para que hablemos.**

Inuyasha aun pensando entre si bajar o no, finalmente decidió acceder a la petición del monje.

**-Que quieres.**

**-Te preocupa algo no.**

**-Yo.**

**Inuyasha se lo iba a decir pero algo en su interior no lo dejo.**

**-Bueno cuando creas que sea conveniente dímelo.**

**-Si.**

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Kagome se despertó muy de mañana no podía creer que su vida cambiaria dentro de unas cuantas horas, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, su mama vio que se encontraba triste pero sabia que no debía entrometerse, ya que su hija tomaría la decisión correcta.

**-Ya me voy.**

**-Cuídate hija.**

Cuando llego a la escuela ve a su alrededor…y siente que algo no anda bien, que ella no debería estar ahí.

**-Siento como si este no fuera mi vida, como si mi corazón me intentara decir algo, pero...que.**

**-Kagome!!**

Kagome oye que la están llamando y al voltear ve a sus amigas acercarse a ella.

**-Hola Kagome, pensábamos que no ibas a venir.**

**-¿Por que lo dicen?**

**-Pues ayer que te llamamos por teléfono tu abuelo nos dijo que te había dado una enfermedad por estar mucho tiempo en el trópico** – dijo Eri con cara de preocupación.

Kagome solo podía pensar en una cosa hay abuelo "que cosas se te ocurren, ¿una enfermedad del trópico?, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo en el Internet"

-**Oye kagome, te encuentras bien te noto algo triste, ¿te peleaste con tu novio otra vez?**

Totalmente sorprendida y asombrada "quisiera saber como es que se dan cuenta de todo lo que me pasa"

**-Kagome, cuéntanos somos tus amigas ¿no?**

**-Te peleaste con el, ¿si o no?**

**-Podría decirse, que si.**

Kagome no se dio cuenta pero puso una cara llena de tristeza y melancolía.

Herí, quería consolar a su amiga y justo cuando le iba a hablar, toca la campana para entrar a clases

En clases kagome no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha y en lo pronto que lo iba a dejar de ver.

-**Quisiera saber si nuestro encuentro fue solo coincidencia o si nuestro destino era conocernos por alguna razón, Inuyasha.**

Cuando terminaron las clases kagome subió a la azotea, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y después de un tiempo, aquellas lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, se convirtieron en un mar de pena y agonía.

En aquellos momentos juro, con el alma echa pedazos, jamás volver a enamorarse de alguien que no la amara.

**-¿Por que?, ¿Por que me tuve que enamorar de alguien que no me quiere?, ¿Por que, en que momento te deje entrar en mi corazón?, ¿En que momento, entraste en mi vida?**

Kagome callo de rodillas al suelo llorando pensando que así tal vez podría borrar su dolor.

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer que cautivo su corazón sin darse cuenta.

- **Maldición...que me pasa, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, por que, en que momento se metió en mis pensamientos, en que momento, entraste en mi vida de esta manera; Kagome.**

_**"BUENAS NOCHES, MUCHO GUSTO,  
ERAS UNA CHICA MÁS,**_

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Kagome bajaba lentamente las escaleras de la escuela cuando oyó una voz que se le hacia familiar...

**-¡¡Higurashi!!**

**-Hojo, que haces aquí pensé que te habías ido.**

-**No** – sonriendo con sinceridad - **tuve práctica.**

**-Que bien.**

**-Oye quería saber si querías ir al cine el fin de semana, conmigo.**

**-Lo siento Hojo, pero no puedo ir contigo, lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes, oye de verdad estas bien te noto algo triste.**

**-No, no es nada.**

**-En serio.**

**-Si.**

-**Hojo, debemos seguir practicando** – oye que lo llaman desde la cancha.

-**Si ya voy, bueno luego nos vemos.**

**-Si…**

Hojo se alejo corriendo dejando sola a kagome.

-**Lo siento hojo, pero por ahora mi corazón tiene otro dueño.**

Kagome caminaba muy lento como pidiéndole al tiempo que se detuviera por un instante para no sufrir por el.

_**DESPUES DE CINCO MINUTOS,**__  
__**YA ERAS ALGUIEN ESPECIAL,**_

Inuyasha solo miraba al cielo, aquel cielo que lo vio llorar cuando su madre murió, aquel cielo que vio cuando el y la mujer que alguna vez amo (ósea Kikyo) se odiaron y ella lo sello en aquel enorme árbol, y también aquel cielo que vio cuando conoció aquella mujer que le enseño que no importa el aspecto que tenga uno, sino lo que llevamos dentro…su dulce…kagome.

-**Kagome ahora se lo siento realmente por ti.**

_**"SIN HABLARME, SIN TOCARME,**__  
__**ALGO DENTRO SE ENCENDIO,**_

La noche cayo y kagome vio en el cielo la misma estrella que vio por primera vez cuando conoció a inuyasha, y recordó lo que el y ella se dijeron en aquel primer encuentro entre ellos dos.

**FLASH BACK**

-Que te pasa señorita Kikyo, que se ha vuelto loca señorita Kikyo, derrota a ese mounstro así como lo hiciste conmigo.

-Espera, ¿me estas hablando a mí?, para tu información mi nombre es, ka-go-me.

Inuyasha empezó a olfatear el aroma que desprendía la mujer que se encontraba delante de el.

- Es cierto, tú no eres Kikyo.

-Te lo dije.

-Es cierto ella no era tan tonta, y era mas hermosa.

-Que.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-**Es cierto y en ese tiempo inuyasha y yo no nos llevábamos, como quisiera que al menos sintiera algo por mí.**

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla la cual atrapo con su mano, ya que ella no volvería a llorar por el nunca más, aunque eso se significase que no volvería a acordarse del hombre que a amado como a nadie en su vida.

_**EN TUS OJOS SE HACIA TARDE,**__  
__**Y ME OLVIDABA DEL RELOJ"**_

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Inuyasha ya no sabia que hacer pues su corazón le decía que su vida estaba con ella, pero su razón le decía que debía convertirse en un youkai para ya no sufrir por los sentimientos que los humanos tienen.

-**Si me convierto en un youkai, ya no tendré que lidiar nunca mas con estos molestos sentimientos que tengo por mi parte humana, pero si lo hago la olvidare y es lo que menos quiero.**

_**"ESTOS DIAS A TU LADO**__  
__**ME ENSEÑARON QUE EN VERDAD**__  
__**NO HAY TIEMPO DETERMINADO**__  
__**PARA COMENZAR A AMAR,**_

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Kagome llego a su casa de noche y por un instante vio que el gran árbol sagrado se estaba marchitando, ella entro corriendo a su casa, gritándole a su mama.

-**Mama** – grito.

**-Que pasa hija, ¿que tienes?**

**-Mama, el árbol sagrado.**

**-¿Que tiene el árbol?**

Cuando salen kagome se da cuenta de que el árbol esta bien.

**-¿Que me querías decir sobre el árbol?**

**-Nada, olvídalo.**

**-Esta bien, entra pronto a la casa por que ya va estar la cena.**

-**Si **– kagome respondió con una sonrisa falsa a su madre "tal vez fue solo mi imaginación" pensaba para sus adentros, en que tal vez aquello solo fue una ilusión creada por su mente, pero…

Kagome entra a la casa, pero dos hojas caen marchitas del enorme árbol y atrás de el hay muchas hojas mas marchitas por una misteriosa razón.

Kagome ceno con su familia, pero la única que se dio cuenta de la tristeza de kagome fue su madre, pero no quiso decir nada para que ni souta y el abuelo se dieran cuenta.

-**Ya termine** – Kagome se levanto con dirección a lava platos hasta que…

-**No te preocupes, yo los lavo** – contesto la madre con una dulce sonrisa

**- De acuerdo, entonces me voy a dormir, buenas noches. **

**-Buenas noches hija.**

Kagome subió a su habitación y al llegar se dejo caer en la cama deseando quedarse dormida para nunca mas abrir los ojos, para no despertar con la pena de haber perdido ha inuyasha.

-**Ya no puedo llorar mas, solo quiero dormir y alejarme de todo esto, alejarme del sufrimiento del no tenerte cerca.**

_**SIENTO ALGO PROFUNDO**__  
__**QUE NO TIENE EXPLICACION**__  
__**NO HAY RAZON NI LOGICA EN MI CORAZON**__"_

Kagome cayo en un profundo sueño, con el nombre de aquel hombre en sus labios, una lagrima inconciente cayo desde sus ojos; dando a entender que ya no quería sufrir.

Después de unas horas, el espíritu de kikyo comenzó a aparecer conforme la perla comenzaba a brillar, pero al ver sus ojos ya no mostraban aquella mirada fría y llena de tristeza; mas bien mostraban calidez y paz.

Una paz que llego el día que Naraku fue derrotado, ya que ella no podía descansar en paz a menos que Naraku dejara este mundo.

Ella se le acerco y con una mirada llena de calidez y una sonrisa en sus labios le dijo:

-**Gracias a ti pude descansar en paz, pero yo no descansare realmente en paz hasta que Inuyasha sea feliz al parece no te has dado cuenta, que la respuesta ya esta en tu corazón como en el de el, tu eres la única capaz de salvarlo de tomar una decisión errónea que marcara su vida; su destino no es convertirse en un youkai su destino eres tu hazlo feliz dale esa felicidad que yo no le pude dar.**

Una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de kagome y en aquel instante, despertó muy sobresaltada poniendo su mano en el corazón, ella volteo a ver la perla y esta dejaba poco a poco e brillar, ella puso su mano en su mejilla y sintió una gota calida que a penas había sido derramada.

**-Ella realmente estuvo aquí.**

Kagome salio de la cama para acercarse a la ventana y ver el cielo estrellado.

_/__INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Inuyasha vio los primeros rayos del sol, sabiendo que dentro de poco tomaría una decisión que cambiaria su vida.

**-Dentro de poco, mi vida cambiara… Kagome, no se que hacer no quiero perderte.**

**"ENTRA N MI VIDA TE ABRO LA PUERTA,**  
**SE QUE EN TUS BRAZOS YA NO HABRAN NOCHES DECIERTAS**

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

**  
**Kagome solo se miraba al espejo con una mirada triste mientras se peinaba, ella salio de su casa y volteo a ver el árbol sagrado, viendo caer unas hojas del árbol pensando que tal vez era su imaginación y se fue a la escuela.

Inuyasha entra en la cabaña e la anciana Kaede para ser regañado por una enfadada Sango:

**-Hasta que por fin te apareces Inuyasha.**

**-No fastidies Sango.**

**-Oye a mi no me conteste a…**

**-Sango podría hablar contigo a afuera.**

**-Si excelencia.**

Cuando salieron de la cabaña Sango noto que en la cara del monje Miroku había mucha preocupación.

**-Que es lo que me quería decir excelencia.**

**-Sango, quiero que me acompañes quiero mostrarte algo.**

**- De acuerdo** – Sango lo veía con una mirada de pocos amigos "que se traerá ahora este monje pervertido" pensaba para sus adentros - **vamos Kirara**

Cuando llegaron Sango no podía creer lo que veía el árbol sagrado se estaba marchitando.

-**Pero que le esta ocurriendo al árbol sagrado.**

**-No lo se Sango, por alguna razón a comenzado a marchitarse.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué?**

**-Yo se los digo.**

**-Al unísono- ¿Anciana Kaede?**

**-Sango, monje Miroku, ¿conocen la historia de este árbol?**

**-No...-dice Sango**

**-Para nada - dice Miroku.**

-Se dice que este árbol nació del amor que se tenia una pareja, por eso cuando una pareja se conocen bajo este árbol y su destino es estar juntos el árbol lo siente y conforme crezca el amor de esa pareja siga creciendo, el árbol seguirá floreciendo – poniendo una mirada de tristeza - pero si esa pareja se separa aun queriéndose el árbol comienza a marchitarse.

**-¿Si se amaban?, pero las únicas personas que conocemos que se conocieron aquí fueron.**

**-Anciana Kaede quiere decir que esos dos se aman.**

**-Si, ellos se aman pero como son muy orgullosos no se lo dicen, además Inuyasha quiere separarse de ella.**

-**Inuyasha, kagome** – dijo Sango mirando al árbol morir.

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

Kagome se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela viendo el atardecer.

-**Dentro de poco, ya no le veré.**

Saco la perla del bolsillo, y solo se dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

_**ENTRA EN MI VIDA YO TE LO RUEGO,**__  
__**TE COMENZE POR EXTRAÑAR**__  
__**PERO EMPECE A NECECITARTE LUEGO..."**_

Kagome veía su mundo mientras caminaba de manera diferente, ella sabia que debía acostumbrarse esa era su vida y debía afrontarlo.

Kagome llego a su casa y vio el árbol sagrado y se acerco dejando su mochila en el suelo, acercándose la perla comenzó a brillar, cuando llego hacia el y la saco del bolsillo una hoja marchita que callo en ella y se hizo polvo al tocarla, Kagome camino hacia la parte trasera del árbol y observo con asombro que se estaba marchitando poco a poco.

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/_

El no podía creerlo lo que veía, inuyasha estaba como hipnotizado no podía creer que el árbol que lo mantuvo cautivo por casi 50 años...estaba muriendo.

-**No Puede ser.**

**-Inuyasha.**

**-Miroku...que es lo que le pasa.**

**-Esta muriendo Inuyasha.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno, el parecer esta muriendo por.**

**-¡Por que y dime de una vez Miroku no te quedes callado!**

**-Bueno la anciana Kaede nos dijo que…**

Miroku le comenzó a contar a inuyasha el mismo relato que la anciana Kaede les había dicho a Sango y a el.

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/ _

Kagome miraba el árbol como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que le ocurría.

**-Que es lo que le ocurre, ¿Por qué?**

**-Kagome.**

**-Mama**

**-Hija, ven **- sentándose ella en la banca que se encontraba cerca del árbol - **siéntate a mi lado.**

**-Si.**

Kagome se acerco a su madre, y se sentó a su lado sintiéndose mas reconfortada de estar a lado de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

**-Dime, que te pasa últimamente te he notado triste hija**.

**-No es nada mama.**

**-Se trata, de el no es verdad.**

**-Si, de ¿quien mama?**

**-Del chico que te gusta** -que madre tan observadora no creen-

**-¡¡Que!! Que cosas dices mama** - sonrojándose

**- Hija, sabes la historia de este árbol.**

**-¿La historia?**

- Si se dice que este árbol nació del amor que una pareja se profesaba cuando una pareja se conoce bajo este árbol y su destino es estar siempre juntos el árbol lo siente y si su amor es verdadero el árbol florecerá cada día más, pero si se separan aun queriéndose el árbol se empieza a marchitar.

**-Yo...**

**-Hija, si ese chico siente lo mismo que tu tomara la decisión adecuada.**

**-Si, lo se.**

-**Tranquila **- levantándose del asiento - **bueno tengo que ir a hacer la cena.**

**-Si.**

Kagome se quedo ahí y se acerco al árbol...recordando que ahí conoció a inuyasha 500 años atrás.

**- Es por eso que el árbol, se esta marchitando por que…**

_/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/INUXKAG/ _

**- ¡¡Espera!!** - gritando **- ahora no me vallas a decir que es por que estoy enamorado de kagome.**

**- Yo no dije eso - el mismo se delato que tonto**

**-ha...ha...ha...ya basta yo no tengo la culpa.**

Inuyasha se sienta muy enojado en el suelo, con la cara completamente roja.

**-Inuyasha, te puedo hacer una pregunta.**

**-Dime, miroku.**

**-Inuyasha, cuando te transformes en un youkai crees ¿poder recordarnos a todos?**

**- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

-**Quiero decir que si podrás recordar todo, a nosotros, a tus amigos y** – levantando la cabeza al cielo - **a la señorita Kagome.**

**-Pues yo.**

**-Inuyasha, eres el único que conoce más que nadie tu corazón.**

**-Si, lo se.**

**-Debes aclarar tus sentimientos antes de luna llena o podrías tomar una decisión errónea.**

**-Pero, ¿Cómo?**

- **Solo tú tienes la respuesta.**

Miroku comenzó a desaparecer en la sombras de la oscura noche Inuyasha se levanto y volteo a ver al árbol, puso su mano en el tronco aun vivo del árbol sagrado.

-**Que yo tengo la respuesta, pero** - levantando su mirada al cielo como esperando una señal - **¿cual es?**

En la otra época Kagome se sentía vacía por dentro ya que no tuvo la fuerza ni el valor para hacer cambiar de parecer al hombre que amaba.

-**Inuyasha, de verdad nos habremos conocido por que era nuestro destino.**

_**"BUENAS NOCHES, MUCHO GUSTO**__  
__**YA NO EXISTE NADIE MAS**__  
__**DESPUES DE ESTE TIEMPO JUNTOS**__  
__**NO PUEDO VOLVER ATRAS,**_

Por alguna razón kagome tuvo la necesidad de tocar aquel árbol, pero en cuanto toco el tronco de aquel antiguo árbol, una sensación de angustia y tristeza se apodero de ella.

-**Que son estos sentimientos, no son los míos serán los de** – pensó detenidamente y cuando descubrió de quien eran aquellos sentimientos que no eran de ella – **probablemente son de…**

-**Pero que, son estos sentimientos que están llenando mi corazón de dolor no son los míos serán acaso los de** – agacho la mirada al descubrir a aquello - **tal vez…**

_**TU ME HABLASTE, ME TOCASTE,**__  
__**Y TE VOLVISTE MI ILUSION,**__  
__**QUIERO QUE SEAS DUEÑA DE MI CORAZON"**_

Mientras tanto sango y miroku estaban preocupados por lo que ocurriría en pocos instantes.

**-Excelencia, cree que inuyasha decida quedarse con Kagome.**

**-No lo se sango, esta muy decidido.**

Kagome dejo de tocar el árbol dándose cuenta de que era hora de irse a la otra época.

Inuyasha dejo de tocar el árbol, pensó que tal ve podría quedarse con la mujer que ahora ocupaba su corazón.

Kagome estaba frente al pozo pensando en que podría salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía sabia que no tenia otra elección además Inuyasha vendría a buscarla.

**-Ojala, esto sea lo correcto.**

Kagome salto viajando500 años atrás esperando que lo que pronto iba a ocurrir fuera lo mejor...

Inuyasha solo miraba el cielo estrellado...mientras en su mente recordaba la dulce imagen de...kagome

**-Inuyasha**

**-Miroku, Sango...**

**-No ha llegado Kagome, verdad**

-**Sango comprende debe ser muy difícil, para ella** – dijo miroku viendo lo triste que se encontraba la exterminadora.

Al otro lado del bosque kagome estaba sentada en el pozo, viendo como la luna llena salía poco a poco de entre los árboles.

**-Ya tengo que ir, no quisiera pero...**

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol sagrado donde se vería por ultima ve con inuyasha.

**-Kagome.**

**-Señorita Kagome.**

**-Hola.** – dijo tímidamente

**-Ho...la**-dijo inuyasha teniendo cierto miedo de no poder mirarla a la cara

**-Bueno nosotros los dejamos, vamos sango**

**-Pero excelencia.**

**-No te preocupes** - le comenzó a susurrar - **ellos estarán bien ahora necesitan estar solos.**

Miroku y Sango se fueron mientras Inuyasha y Kagome no encontraban valor para verse a la cara.

**-Bueno, aquí esta la perla.**

**-Yo...**

**-Creo que este será el adiós.**

**-Kagome...yo...no.**

**-Inuyasha ¿sabes?, la verdad no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me a pasado.**

**-Kagome tu también, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.**

**-Bueno, es mejor que me valla.**

**-Yo...yo...**

Kagome lo miro y vio que el estaba completamente confundido y en eso en un acto inconciente le dio un beso en los labios que el correspondió. Cuando se separaron Kagome comenzó a derramar lagrimas de dolor y salio corriendo sin mirar atrás. Inuyasha miro la perla, cerró los ojos y por un momento vio en su corazón y se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

Kagome callo a un lado del pozo llorando sin poder detenerse solo volteo y vio la luna esa luna que los unió y ahora los separa, ella no soporto y se lanzo al pozo pero antes de caer alguien la tomo del brazo y al alzar la mirada lo vio a...el.

El la saco y la deposito suavemente en el pasto ella no tenia valor para verlo a la cara después de que lo había besado y ahora que no podía dejar de llorar.

-**Kagome, no llores no me gusta verte así** - tomando su barbilla con su mano para alzarla y ver aquellos ojos que solo mirarlo habían despertado en el miles de sentimientos por ella.

-**Inuyasha** – dijo apenas como un susurro – **yo.**

**-Kagome no quiero que te vallas.**

-**Debo hacerlo** - quitando con sus manos con suavidad la mano que el tenia en su rostro.

**-Pero yo…**

**-Tú pronto te convertirás en un youkai y te olvidaras de mí...**

**- No puedo permitir que te vallas.**

**- ¿Por qué?** – Pregunto con el corazón roto - **¿Por qué? si tu ya no te acordaras de mi.**

**- No me voy a convertir en un youkai**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Por que me di cuenta que yo por que yo...te...**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿dime por que?**

Inuyasha la abraza y con mucha dificultad le susurra al oído...

**- por que... te amo...**

_**"ENTRA EN MI VIDA, TE ABRO LA PUERTA**__  
__**SE QUE EN TUS BRAZOS YA NO HABRAN NOCHES DESIERTAS**_

Kagome comenzó a llorar y se abrazo mas a el como no queriendo dejarlo ir.

**-Yo también te amo…**

_**ENTRA EN MI VIDA, YO TE LO RUEGO,**__  
__**TE COMENZE POR EXTRAÑAR,**__  
__**PERO TE EMPECE A NECESITARTE LUEGO"**_

**-Kagome**

**-Dime...**

**-¿Quieres que caminemos para que te tranquilices un poco?**

**- Si.**

Los dos caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a una vereda kagome se recargo en un árbol que se encontraba cerca. Inuyasha puso su mano en el tronco del árbol a la altura del rostro de kagome y la otra en su cintura (de kagome) solo se miraban fijamente y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta entregarse en un beso cómplice, Inuyasha comenzó a bajar su mano poco a poco hasta las piernas de kagome y empezó a meterla dentro de la falda.

**-Inuyasha...espera...por favor.**

**-Por que...te amo...**

**-Pero…**

Inuyasha volvió a besar los sabrosos labios el la ama y lo sabia quería hacerla suya estar para siempre con ella y ella solo quería ser solo suya... Pero sonó un ruido de rayo. anunciando que pronto comenzaría a llover.

**-¿Parece que va a llover?**

**-Si...lo se-se veía molesto**

Inuyasha se lleno a kagome a una cabaña que estaba cerca de ahí pero no pudieron evitar empaparse.

Inuyasha encendió una fogata y se quito el ahori (que es la parte de arriba del traje rojo de inuyasha) y la puso a secar.

**-ayyy...tengo frió.**

**-Si te quedas con esa ropa mojada te vas a enfermar.**

**-Pero...yo...no...**

**-Ten - ya se había secado su ahori.**

**- ¿Por qué me la das?**

**-Ya esta ceca puedes usarla para que no te enfermes.**

-**Inuyasha** - le dijo sonrojándose – **pero, voltéate para que pueda cambiarme.**

**- Esta bien.**

Kagome empezó a desvestirse pero Inuyasha volteo y vio su blanca espalda que era cubierta por su cabellera negra Inuyasha se volteo antes de que kagome se diera cuenta que la estaba observando

**-Que te pasa**

**- A mí...nada.**

**-ha…todavía tengo ferio.**

**-Quieres que te abrase.**

**-ha...si.**

Inuyasha se puso tras de kagome para abrazarla mejo, el la rodeo con sus manos y la apretó, contra si, ella solo se dejo llevar por la calidez de aquel abrazo, con el cual el trasmitía tantos sentimientos, por su parte el comenzó a besar su fragante cuello con una calidez que ella no podía detener, solo sentía el aire caliente que el exhalaba.

-**Inuyasha, yo.**

-**Kagome **- haciendo que girara suavemente su rostro y si delicado y frágil cuerpo.

-**Inuyasha** - el tapo su boca con sus dedos y solo la miro tierna y dulcemente.

-**Solamente a ti, te amo** - le susurro al oído -** quiero hacerte solo mía, te amo.**

-**Inuyasha, yo también.**

_**"ENTRA EN MIS HORAS, SALVAME AHORA**__  
__**ABRE TUS BRAZOS FUERTE Y DEJAME ENTRAR" **_

Kagome noto el agitado respirar de Inuyasha lo miro a los ojos, miro sus labios y los beso, beso aquellos labios, que tiempo atrás hubiera sido un sueño imposible, pero ahora estaba ahí y nada mas importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que estaba con el...

El comenzó a quitar la prenda que antes le había dado para que se cubriera, kagome empezó a quitar con sus calidas manos cada prenda.

Cuando ya habían terminado con todo lo que los distanciaba una exquisita calidez se apodero de ellos, sentirse piel con piel, sentir la calidez del cuerpo de cada uno.

El la besaba de una manera inquietante y llena de pasión, era un rito, cargado de magia y que había despertado dentro de cada uno, ellos se unieron en un acto más pleno que una ceremonia, un rito donde dos amantes se demuestran todos aquellos sentimientos guardados en sus corazones y en sus alma.

"_**ENTRA EN MI VIDA TE ABRO LA PUERTA  
SE QUE EN TUS BRAZOS YA NO HABRAN NOCHES DESIERTAS  
ENTRA EN MI VIDA YO TE LO RUEGO  
TE COMENZE POR EXTRAÑAR  
PERO EMPECE A NECESITARTE LUEGO" **_

Los minutos pasaron dando lugar a un tiempo de amor entre los dos, hasta que el amor, y el fuego de la pasión clamaban por salir, hasta que las lagrimas, los gemido, y el cansancio de dos cuerpos que se entregaron en un rito que solo las personas que aman conocen.

**-¿Por que lloras?, ¿Acaso te hice algún daño kagome**?- dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-**No, solo necesitaba sacar las sensaciones que despertaron dentro de mí**.

Los dos se taparon con el ahori de inuyasha mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que el cansancio los durmió, ambos durmieron abrazados sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro.

"_**TE COMENZE POR EXTRAÑAR,  
PERO EMPECE A NECESITARTE LUEGO"**_

"**Aquella noche, comprendí que el amor que tenia por Inuyasha era mas fuerte que nada, que nada ni nadie podría separarnos, pasara lo que pasara y que juntos enfrentaríamos todo aquello que el destino nos tenia preparado".**

- **No puedo creer que Kagome se quedara con un Hanyou** – Decía Sakura a su madre cerrando un libro viejo.

-**Por que no lo crees** – pregunto la madre.

- **Por que, es imposible que dos razas puedan vivir juntas siendo tan distintas**.

-**Hay cosas que no se pueden saber hija.**

-**Y además si Kagome era la reencarnación de Kikyo, ¿por que Inuyasha no reencarno igual que ella en su misma época?, ¿por que tuvo que viajar 500 años atrás para conocerlo?**

- **Pues… La razón por la cual Inuyasha jamás reencarno fue por que, su alma fue sellada junto con su cuerpo en aquel árbol y el solo esperaba que la mujer que realmente amaría lo rescatara de aquella soledad y tinieblas en la que vivía.**

La jovencita de no más de 15 años miraba fijamente a su madre quien parecía conocer más de la historia de lo que decía.

Cuando iba hacer una de sus tantas preguntas oyeron el timbre del reloj que estaba en la entrada de la casa.

- **¡¡Dios santo!! Van a hacer las 8 se me hace tarde **– salio corriendo dejando a su mama en la habitación.

**- Cuídate mucho hija** – le dijo su madre desde la entrada de la puerta

- **Si, nos vemos.**

La madre de sakura sonrió, y volteo a ver el árbol sagrado se acerco hasta el y lo toco con su mano.

**- Tal parece que aun no se ha dado cuenta de quien es en verdad** – dijo mirando la entrada del templo – **hija, este templo fue construido justamente por ellos dos, la forma en como estuvieron juntos es que inuyasha se volvió humano utilizando la perla… pero pronto entenderás que el destino es mas fuerte que nosotros.**

Sakura corría desesperadamente por las calles de la ciudad que para esa hora estaba completamente llena de la gente que iba al trabajo, a la escuela…Por lo cual no vio al joven que estaba enfrente y choco con el.

- **Perdón** – dijo sakura al chocar con un joven

- **No, fue mi culpa** – dijo el joven de cabello largo negro y ojos oscuros.

Al levantara su rostro se encontró con la mirada del joven, de pronto un cúmulo de sentimientos y recuerdos afloraron en sus mentes, algo que ni ellos sabían que existía dentro de ellos y se sonrieron como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida.

El destino tiene preparado para todos algo incierto, pero lo que vivieron kagome e inuyasha fue algo mas que un sueño efímero y fugaz, fue algo que perduro por toda la eternidad, un amor tan fuerte que pudo atravesar las puertas de la muerte para volverse a encontrar de nuevo por que lo que sentían era mas fuertes que ellos.

Un amor que hizo que enfrentaran aquello que tanto temían el olvido, pero sus sentimientos fueron eternos capaces de vencer la muerte para encontrase una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin...

Eran sentimientos que atravesaron el tiempo.

_/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/INUKAG/_

_Bueno es todo tuve que acabarlo por muchas razones, una de ellas la falta de inspiración de cómo iba seguir y al final pues decidí acabarlo por completo poniéndole algunas partes que pensé meter desde un inicio y quitarle las que no necesitaba. _

_Espero que entiendan y sigan apoyándome, estoy empezando en esto y créanme me cuesta mucho hacerlo ya que no tengo mucho tiempo._

_Bueno espero sigan los demás fics que he hecho._

_SAYONARA, YA NA._


End file.
